


Hot Mess

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan woke up that morning, he knew it was going to be one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

When Ryan woke up that morning, he knew it was going to be one of those days.

 

Gavin was long gone from bed, his side neatly made and the curtains were pulled wide open. A piece of paper was taped up on the window, the sun illuminating it up.

 

Maybe today. If you behave.

 

Ryan gulped and scrunched up the note in his fist, getting slightly hard-on from the thought. If he behaved, he would finally be able to find release. Quickly glancing up to the ceiling, Ryan did quick math and came to the number 84. It had been 84 days since he had his last release, and he was aching at the thought that today would be the day.

 

He smiled and quickly got dressed for work that day. Deciding on a nice button up today rather than a ratty old t-shirt, he slipped it on and rolled his sleeves up a bit, just past his elbows. He found his best pair of jeans, ones that were not as faded and had the least amount of holes in them and slipped those on as well.

He decided to forgo the belt and slipped on his shoes, quickly leaving the house and started on his small morning commute to the Roosterteeth office.

 

He thought back to the start of his and Gavin’s relationship, and how different it was then compared to now. They were very shy at first. Ryan in his older age was unsure of himself and the choice Gavin was making. He was confident in his sexuality though, knowing how he preferred men rather than women. Gavin on the other hand, was nervous. He was confident in himself, but he had never been with another man regardless of how often the guys at work teased him. Ryan laughed as he remembered how the two got together.

 

\----

  
  


It was during an Achievement HORSE that the two men were recording when it happened.

 

“Hello everybody! This is Ryan and Gavin and this is HORSE!” Ryan spoke into the microphone as Gavin finished altering the sound levels.

 

“I cannot wait to beat your arse Ryan.” Gavin teased as he sat down. Ryan chuckled in return.

 

“What makes you think you’re going to beat me?” He quirked his eyebrow, staring at Gavin.

 

“Let’s make a bet then. Loser has to do something of the Winners choice.” Gavin stated confidently, sure he would win. Ryan just shook his head and picked up his controller and started up the matches.

 

The game kept going between the two. Gavin won the first round, whereas Ryan would win the next two. Gavin pulled even with Ryan and it carried on like that until it was HORS to HORS. Ryan looked at Gavin from the corner of his eye, laughing silently as he saw Gavin sticking his tongue out in concentration. The final map loaded and Gavin quickly explained the rules - it was only a simple game of pong basically. Avoid the death ball while trying to score the giant soccer ball into the opponents net. The two were silent as they concentrated on the final game, trying to win the bet.

 

“SCORE!” Ryan shouted, dropping the controller on the table as he stood up, the chair being pushed backwards. It hit the empty chair of Geoff’s behind them, the room empty except for the two. Gavin swore quietly and tossed his controller down beside Ryan’s, quickly shutting of the capture and shutting the Xbox down.

 

He leaned back to stretch before standing up slowly beside Ryan.

 

“So, good game, gent.” Gavin spoke, holding out his hand to Ryan. “Let me know about that bet, aye?”

 

Ryan reached forward and grasped Gavin’s hand, shaking it. A quick smirk made its way over his features before he pulled Gavin in close, pushing his lips on Gavin’s quickly.Gavin froze from both the momentum of being pulled and the feeling of someone else’s lips on his own.

 

All too quickly, Ryan pulled back and dropped Gavin’s hand, taking a few steps back.

 

“Already have. See you tomorrow.” he said nonchalantly, grabbing his wallet, keys and phone from his couch before leaving the Achievement Hunter office. He got to just around the corner, almost to the front doors when a shout echoed from behind him and Gavin came running out of the office.

 

“Ryan!” he shouted. He grabbed onto Ryan’s forearm before pulling him back away from the doors to the outside world. Quickly and furtively, Gavin dragged Ryan to the bathroom, closing the door behind behind them and locking it, all before slamming Ryan up against it.

 

“What the hell was that for?” he growled, his face inches from the older mans. Ryan huffed and struggled against Gavin, slightly surprised when Gavin did not let up and kept him pinned. He put more effort into it and push Gavin back, the young lad stumbling as he went.

 

“You can’t just up and snog someone for the hell of it!” he huffed, pacing back and forth, one hand going up to run through his hair and pull at it. Ryan just stayed against the wall, observing the lad as he fought some form of internal battle. After a few moments of angry silence, Ryan pushed himself forward and in a few quick steps was in front of Gavin. He reached forward and grabbed Gavin’s jaw, forcing the man to look at him. He stared into his eye and noticed how Gavin’s eyes flicked down to his lips. Soon as he saw the movement, he pulled Gavin close again and crushed their lips together. This time, Gavin was ready for it and kissed back with equal force. A fight for dominance erupted instantly, both men pushing and shoving.

 

What happened however, surprised both of them.

 

Gavin tensed up before pushing with all his might against the older man. Ryan barely budged so Gavin reached forward with his hand and wrapped it around Ryan’s neck, clenching with enough force that it made Ryan freeze. Sensing this in the older man, Gavin tightened his hold a bit stronger and Ryan fell down on to his knees.

 

Gavin pulled back, his face slightly red and eyes darkened in lust. Ryan stared up at Gavin, not really seeing, but just staring. He released his grip on Ryan’s throat and knelt down beside the gent.

 

“Ryan?” he whispered, his voice husky. Ryan whined slightly before he shook his head, snapping out of whatever daze he was in.

 

“Gavin?” he responded, before looking around and realising he was on his knees, “What happened?”

 

Gavin laughed at the confusion in Ryan’s voice, leaning in to give Ryan another kiss. Ryan responded to it before asking what was so funny.

 

“I think we found you a kink.” was all Gavin said, before getting up and leaving the room. Ryan stared after him, surprised by how the events turned around from between the end of HORSE until now.

 

He got up and followed the younger man out, excited for what the future would hold.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan pulled up to the Roosterteeth building and shoved the car in park, getting out and walking briskly inside. He greeted Kara as he walked by here and he gradually made his way to the Achievement Hunter office. He paused before opening the door to pull his right wrist up to eye level. There, wrapped around it was a leather cord with a small metal plate with a single word on it. Gavins. Ryan brought it to his lips to kiss it and stepped into the room.

 

Immediately he was bombarded with loud sounds and with Gavin falling off of Ray’s shoulders and onto him. With a cheeky grin, Gavin reached up and placed a quick kiss on Ryan’s cheek.

 

“Thanks for catching me, Ry.” was all he said before he leaned away from Ryan and put his feet safely back on the ground. Ryan hummed and he watched Gavin land and high five Ray. He smiled and shifted semi-awkwardly as he became even more hard as just seeing Gavin.

 

“So for today, I plan on filming some GTA and maybe some VS and GO. So Ryan, go get your stuff, we can start in 10.” Geoff announced once he saw everyone in the office. Ryan nodded and stepped back out and towards his desk, Gavin close on his heels.

 

“Did you get a good sleep Ry?” he asked innocently, arms grasped behind his back. Ryan looked at him from the corner of his eyes, raising one. Gavin just laughed and ran his hand down Ryan’s arm. The man shivered and held in a sound of pleasure at the sensation. He felt super sensitive, his need to orgasm pushing him into hyperdrive. Gavin laughed again and walked ahead of Ryan now, leading them to the large desk area. Once they got there, Gavin hopped on the desk in front of the monitor, one legged propped up, and the other spread open and hanging off.

 

The pose struck Ryan, halting his movements, until Gavin called out to him, his name echoing in his skull. He closed his eyes hard before opening them up once more, gathering his case that held the Xbox and monitor. When his back was to Gavin the young lad came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the gent’s waist.

 

“Are you being a good boy so far today for me?” came the husky voice from behind Ryan, and lone hand tracing it’s way around his hips and to the front of his thighs. Ryan let out a deep, yet quiet moan.

 

“Gavin…” he hissed through clenched teeth. The person in question nuzzled his face into Ryan’s back, attempting to hide a smile.

 

“You going to answer me?” was the only reply. Ryan could only nod, wanting to gain more of the pleasure, more of Gavin. Gavin stopped his motions, his other hand striking out and latching onto the wrist that held Gavin’s names.

 

“I didn’t hear you love.”

 

“Yes, I’ve been good.” was all Ryan could choke out before Gavin started up his motions once more. However, they only lasted a few seconds before Gavin took a step back.

 

“Excellent. Keep it up, and I promise you.” Was all he said before he made his way back to the Achievement Hunter office. Ryan collapsed into his chair, closing his eyes again, in attempts to calm himself down, which in the end proved almost futile. The sound of the chair beside him made him open his eyes, and he saw Lindsay putting on her headphones, the corners of her mouth pulled up into a smirk.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” he muttered, standing up again. Lindsay laughed, turning her chair to face him as her own computer loaded up.

 

“He’s got you good. Oh, is that new?” she asked, motioning towards his right wrist. He pushed his arm forward to allow her to look at it. She inspected the black leather, the shining metallic band, and the beautifully hand crafted and engraved letters that spelled his love’s name.

 

“You two are really perfect for each other. I’m happy you have him, and he you.” she said, a warm smile that reached her eyes was directed at him. He returned it and nodded. He really was.

 

While he had come into work with his mind focused on being behaved, he had not accounted for Gavin to be… well, Gavin. Ryan had lost count how many times Gavin would tease him; how he would sit, bending over inappropriately, the touching. It was almost as if he wanted Ryan to go against his own rule.

 

So he did.

 

He felt almost wrong just thinking about it, but at the same time he never felt so alive. They were finishing their latest filming for ‘GO!’, Lindsay turning off the camera as Ryan placed his sticker on the board - it was another Disney Princess, this time it was Ariel - when he struck.

 

He pulled Gavin in close and gave him a kiss on the lips in front of the rest of the guys, he even bite down on Gavin’s bottom lip. They hooted and hollered as Gavin kissed him back and when they pulled apart, Ryan had the cheekiest grin on his face. Gavin went in to give him a kiss on his cheek, going past to his ear to give Ryan’s earlobe a bite and a tug.

 

“Hope you’re ready when we get home.” He hissed in his ear. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck when Michael wolf whistled at them.

 

“Get a room you perverts.” Geoffs voice cracked into the laughter. Ryan looked at the clock one he saw everyone starting to pack, noticing it was the end of the day. He quickly joined in and hurried his equipment back to his desk so he could join Gavin in the parking lot. He saw his love leaning against his car, and he took a moment to just appreciate his boyfriend.

 

His hair was ruffled, the wind playing with it as he browsed his phone. His feet cross at his ankles as he waited, and when he heard Ryan approach, he looked up and smiled.

 

“Let’s go home.” he spoke and got in the car after Ryan unlocked it. He could only nod and follow his boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were calm when they entered the house. Gavin slipped his shoes off and headed to the kitchen to put on the hot water kettle and went about. Ryan on the other hand knew what was expected of him and went about doing that as well.

 

He slipped his shirt off over his head and ran his fingers through his hair a few times to loosen it up. He shifted uncomfortably in his jeans, his erection rubbing against the rough fabric of his boxers but he knew better than to touch. He turned his bracelet around on his wrist to allow some air and sat crosslegged on the floor beside the couch. By the time Gavin came out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee Ryan was settled down and waiting. He smiled and shook his head slightly as he sat down, setting the cup on the table after taking a sip. He sat back and started to thread his fingers through Ryan’s hair absentmindedly.

 

“You did pretty good today James.” Gavin spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. Ryan relaxed into the ministrations being administered to his head and hummed. “You dressed nicely for me and behaved amazingly well. Well…” Gavin trailed off. Ryan let out a deep sigh and rested his head on Gavin’s lap, knowing what was coming. “Until you acted out.” he finished and pulled his hand away and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

 

Ryan smiled at the memory and nuzzled his face into Gavin’s crotch, placing a kiss or two along the way. A laugh came from above him and a sharp pull on his hair forced his head backwards. Ryan let out a moan in pleasure as the pain from his hair shot straight to the aching hardness between his legs. Gavin stood up, Ryan’s hair still in his hand making Ryan stand too.

 

“Remove your pants love.” Gavin commanded, his voice holding a higher air than usual. Ryan whimpered as he followed his order, swiftly unbuckling his belt. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants came next, just as fast, and they along with his boxers fell down to his ankles. Gavin took in his form, admiring the body of the man he loved and allowed him to do all this.

 

He sat back down and pulled Ryan back down this time maneuvering him to his lap. Gavin shifted and grinned as he heard Ryan moan in response, his hips rutting down onto his still clothed leg.

 

“Ah ah James. You know you’ve been bad. Right?” Gavin asked, running his hand along Ryan’s ass in circles while the other stayed in his hair holding him in place.

 

“Yes, Gavin.” was his strained reply. He stilled his hips to help reduce the punishment that was coming to him. He felt Gavin shift and his voice floated over his ear, his breath hot.

 

“And maybe, just maybe, you can come too?” he teased. “But first, I need you to count for me. Can you do that James?”

 

“Yes, Gavin.” he whispered out as he propped his hips up more and stick his ass out just that much more.

 

A hum of approval sounded and the hand that was on Ryan’s rear end lifted off before slamming back down, the resonating smack bouncing off the walls and into Ryan’s skull.

 

“O-one.” he whimpered, the sting of the hit unexpected with the force Gavin put behind it. A couple soothing rubs followed the hit but that was quickly replaced with a slap on each cheek, one right after the other.

 

"Two. Three." Ryan choked out.

 

"Four." He felt tears start to well up in his eyes as the newest smack hit right across his entrance and hit the slowly reddening spots forming. It hurt, and it hurt a lot.

 

Gavin held his hand on one cheek for a moment, allowing Ryan the time to partially relax while rubbing circles. It did not last long though as Gavin pulled back and brought his hand down again, a sharp slap sounding.

 

“F-five.” Ryan stuttered. A few tears started to fall, and his erection was still present as it rubbed against Gavin’s leg every time he got his slap, creating friction as he was pushed forwards The pain and humiliation from his punishment was starting to get to him, the pain starting to out shine the pleasure, but not by much.

 

Two more smacks hit upon him, consecutively one after the other.

 

“Six. A-a-nd s-s-seven.” He got around, his teeth clenched as he tried to pull himself together for Gavin, to see if maybe, just maybe, he could still find his release. The next hit surprised Ryan a bit it was softer than the last.

 

“Eight.” he spoke, his voice semi-confident and he was proud he did not stutter this time around. He knew though that the last two coming would be the worst. And he was right. The first one was brought down on the left, hard and it shoved him forward enough he had to secure his balance with a hand.

 

He took in a breath of air before he counted “Nine.” steadying his voice. He readied himself for the last one, tensing up and trying to make it not hurt as best he could. Gavin shifted, leaning as close he could to Ryan’s ear.

 

“Last one.” he whispered and brought his hand down right in the center of Ryan’s ass.

 

“Ten!” Ryan cried out, collapsing all his weight on Gavin’s lap, glad it was finally over. He felt tears start to fall again as he felt the sting in his rear sear across his body. A hand made its way to his hair once again, threading fingers soothingly through his hair.

 

“You did good James. I’m proud of you.” Gavin’s voice was soft and quiet, trying to ease the tears from his love’s eyes. He rubbed his other hand over Ryan’s back and got the man to sit up properly on the floor. Ryan looked up at Gavin, staring into his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Gavin. I won’t do it again. Promise.” he said honestly, turning his head and nuzzling into the palm of Gavin’s hand. Gavin laughed and pulled them both up standing.

 

“Come on. Let’s go to the bedroom.” Gavin suggested and started to pull Ryan along with him towards the proper direction. Ryan twisted his head side to side, cracking it as they went along and walking awkwardly to avoid as much irritation on his rear end as he could. As they entered the bedroom, Gavin led Ryan to the bed and sat him down before heading to the closet of their room. Ryan shifted to get comfortable as he watched Gavin work through the closet, looking for whatever it was he was searching for. He absentmindedly fiddled with his bracelet, eager to see what was planned. He had to smile as Gavin pulled out with a thick pieces of black material dangling from his hand.

 

Ryan closed his eyes as Gavin advanced on him. “Glad to see you know what to do. Good boy.” Gavin murmured and wrapped one of the pieces of cloth around his eyes gently. He placed a kiss over his eyes once they were properly wrapped up and stood back to admire his work.

 

Ryan sat on the bed, completely naked and vulnerable. His muscles on his chest glistened from the exertion from earlier, and it was as if they twitched and spasmed every now and then, anticipating more punishment even though none would come now. His cock was hard and red, and Gavin knew that if he touched it, it would bend to his beck and call. Ryan laid down across the bed and rested his wrists together at the bars on their headboard, while his feet spread at the bottom to the two posts. Gavin stepped close and rested his hand on Ryan’s one foot. He watched amused as his cock twitched in response, and he stated to tie one black cloth around his foot and to the post. He ran his hand up the man’s leg, listening to him moan, please starting to form on his lips. He went all the way up his leg and past his dick, up to his navel. He removed his hand and walked to the other side of the bed.

 

“Gavin, please come back.” Ryan begged, writhing in pleasure as he was teased relentlessly. Gavin stayed silent but was pleased at this. He set his hand back on Ryan’s navel once more and trailed his way back down the other leg, purposely avoiding his cock again. As he went down the leg, Gavin let his nails scrape on his skin, faint red lines appearing as he went. Quickly he wrapped the ankle and tied it to the post as well. He took in Ryan again and nodded, humming with approval. He walked up the side of the bed trailing his hand again, but this time he let a single finger run the length of his cock.

 

Ryan’s reaction was instantaneous. He let out a loud moan and arched his back, his legs twitching against his restraints, rattling the wood. His arms moved from their position at the top to his side to grasp at the sheets beneath him, but remembered his place and raised his hands back up. Gavin continued his way up Ryan’s body, not pausing at his nipple but just raking his nails over them as well, eliciting more moans from the older gentleman. He got to his wrists and with the final piece of material and gently tied his wrists together and then to the bar at the headboard.

 

“Good boy, James.” he praised and leaned in to bite down on the man’s neck. Ryan gasped and moaned again, and started to beg Gavin.

 

“Gavin, please. Please, touch me. Fuck me. Just..anything. Please let me come. I need you. Need you in me, on me. Anything, please. Make me yours.” He rambled on. Gavin placed a kiss where he bit and sucked at the skin, creating a dark red hickey for the world to see. See that this man was his and that he claimed him.

 

“We will see about that love.” Gavin teased. Ryan heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled and clothes hitting the floor. He squirmed where he was on bed and waited eagerly, wonton moans escaping every now and then.

 

“Just look at you Ry. All eager to please and be fucked” Gavin spoke fondly, the sounds of a cap being popped making Ryan’s dick twitch against his stomach again. With as little noise as he could, Gavin crept up on the bed and situated himself between Ryan’s legs. He bent down and placed a kiss on the head of the mans cock before he let his lubed up fingers find their way to his entrance, and slowly pushed one in. Both men let out loud moans, Ryan because he waited so long for this and Gavin because he could feel how tight Ryan would be around himself. He pulled his finger out and pushed back in, deeper this time up to the knuckle. This time as he pulled his finger back out, he crooked it and rubbed it against his prostate.

 

Ryan’s whole body spasmed as pleasure coursed through his body and broken moans started to pour from his mouth. Gavin just laughed and continued thrusting his finger into him before he felt comfortable enough adding a second finger in, slowly scissoring him open enough that Gavin felt comfortable he would be able to take him in fully and still be tight. He could tell Ryan was starting to get impatient so he took pity and pulled his fingers out, leaving the bed to grab a condom and rolled it on before joining again on bed.

 

He made his way between Ryan’s legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He teased the man slightly, rubbing his cock against the stretched hole as he lathered lube on both his cockand he teased some in and around Ryan’s entrance even more. Then without much warning Gavin pushed into Ryan. Ryan hissed at the intrusion, but relaxed all the same to make it easier. Gavin barely gave enough time for him to adjust before he pulled back out, slamming his hips forward back into Ryan. He reached forward with one of his hands to pull on the man’s nipples, gaining moment in his trusts and he moaned out from all the stimulation.

 

“Have you been a good enough boy, James? Should I allow you to come?” Gavin groaned out in between thrusts, his other hand gripping on to his hips to keep him steady, slowly digging his nails in to leave little crescent marks dotted around his hip bone.

 

“Yessssss!” Ryan screamed out trying his best to trust his hips up against the momentum of Gavin pounding into him But Gavin held him still with a grip of his cock, almost painfully tight.

 

“You know, I don’t think so.” Gavin growled, his trusts starting become erratic as he felt his climax come close. He started to pump Ryans cock in time with his trusts the best he could and not long he felt himself fall over the edge, his cum being released into Ryan. He continued to pump Ryan the best he could as he stayed sheathed for now in the man, and the gent started to whimper.

 

“Please, I’m so close. I’ve been good. I’ll be good. I’ll be better. Please Gavin, I’m so fucking close.” He started to cry out, tears welling up behind the blindfold from all the pleasure he was getting. Gavin pulled himself out of the man and pumped faster, then he leaned in close as he felt the signs of a climax approaching. And with a single word, Ryan felt his world collapse.

 

“No.”

 

A cold, metal ring snapped around the perineum of Ryans cock and one around the testis, after Gavin pulled on them to better place the ring.  Ryan cried out as he was denied his orgasm, and he shifted continuously on the bed, pulling on his limbs and rutting into the air the best he could. But it was to no use.

 

Gavin left Ryan there as he went about to clean himself up. He slipped off the dirty condom and tied it before binning it and heading to the bathroom, his feet softly padding against the cool floor. He washed up, cleaning himself off before grabbing a fresh washcloth to bring back out to Ryan. Gavin admired his boyfriend all tied up and still wanting before taking pity and started to clean him up as well. He untied the cloth around Ryan’s eyes so he could see them. They were a dark blue that was almost hidden behind blown out pupils. Gavin pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to Ryan’s lips before he went to work. Ryan flinched at first contact of the cloth, but Gavin shushed him and started to hum a soft song as he worked.

 

Once he was done he untied his arms and legs and crawled into bed with the bigger man, who instantly clung on to him and curled up. He pressed a final kiss to his hair and wrapped an arm around the man.

 

“I love you Ryan.” he whispered into the hairline.Ryan shifted and pressed a kiss against Gavin’s neck.

 

“I love you too, Gavin.” was his reply.

  
  
  



End file.
